Chapter 2
by NihonOtaku2006
Summary: Chapter 2


Chapter 2  
  
"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed as the black cat entered the room. Usagi went to Luna and picked her up. "Luna, even if they know our weaknesses, we know theirs right?" Luna looked up at Usagi. "Usagi, please put me down, there is something I need to tell you." Usagi did as she was asked and took a seat next to Luna. "Princess, what you must understand is this, even with our combined powers, we cannot defeat enemies who are, without a doubt ten times stronger than us, in such a small amount of time. Besides that, you, as a sailor soldier has reached its full power." Usagi jerked back. "What did you just say?!" Luna continued. "As it was forseen long ago, each enemy would be countered with the appropriate amount of force, thus the new powers and transformations. However, time had not expected more evil after Chaos, therefore, within your Eternal Moon rod lays the extent of your power." Usagi stared at Luna for a moment as tears began to well up. "Luna, what are we going to do? Why can't I have more power?" Luna sighed. "Usagi, what you don't understand is that you are a Princess, first and foremost. Your power lies in your ability to be able to rule the new world and to become a wise and powerful Queen. Becoming Sailor Moon and using the Silver Crystal is merely a way to protect the future kingdom that you will someday rule over." "You're lying!" Screamed Usagi. "I have to have enough power to beat this evil! To protect my friends, my family, and this Earth! It's my duty!" Luna cold face broke and her voice wavered. "Usagi, there might be a way to save our planet." "How? Luna! You have to tell me!" Usagi said, almost hysterically. "We need help." Usagi looked at the ground. "I'm sure Haruka-san will help, I mean, they have to. Even Hotaru." Luna interrupted. "Usagi, we need help, from people that can attack the enemy with new powers." Usagi's eyes widened. "You mean...the Starlights?" Luna nodded. "Not only them, but Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Fireball, and the Animates." "But how? Haruka will never let them fight with us, let alone protect me." "I know" said Luna. "But there must be a way that you can contact the Starlights, I mean, you were close with Seiya-kun." Usagi looked at Luna in horror. "We are really going to betray Haruka and the others and fight with the Starlights!? We can't!! We're a TEAM!!!" Usagi buried her face in a pillow. "Why now Luna? Can't I have one more day to be a normal teenager?! I'm tired of fighting Luna! All I want is to do fun things with my friends *sniff* and spend time with Mamo-chan *sniff* and eat lots of goodies.." Usagi's sobs broke Luna's heart. 'Believe me, Usagi, I wish you could be a normal teenager.but you are, after all, the future Queen of this planet.' She thought to herself. "Usagi, I know that this is a lot to take in, but this battle, it will come tomorrow, whether you want it to or not. And we have to make decisions." Usagi's tear-streaked face met Luna's. "Luna, I know a way I can reach Seiya..urr...Sailor Star Fighter." Luna's face lit up and she eagerly leaned in to hear. Usagi drifted off into memory. "One night, I went to one of Seiya's concerts, and he entered my head. He showed me everything that had happened to his planet, and he spoke to me. I believe that we share a connection, and maybe, if I can reach him, he will come." Usagi closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Seiya" she whispered. 'Its been awhile..' "Princess, over here!" Kakyuu made her way over to where Healer had called her. "What is it?" She asked kindly. Healer smiled and pointed to the flowers standing proudly amoungst the rumble that still had not been cleared. Healer stood and looked around. It had been months that seemed like years since she had set foot on her home planet. And now, like they had planned, together with their princess, they were rebuilding it. It was a warm day, unusual for this time of year. However, Healer could not complain. She turned to watch Kakyuu walk to where Maker had begun building a new castle for Kakyuu to rule in. Fighter had been stuck cleaning the rumble and decay of their broken planet. "Fighter!" Healer exclaimed. Suddenly, Fighter dropped the load of rumble and fell to her knees. Maker looked up and ran to her side. "What is it Fighter?" Kaykuu soon joined the two overlooking Fighter. Fighter slumped even further over. In fright, Kakyuu fell to the ground and held Fighter. "What is it Fighter!? What's wrong?!" She cried. After a moment, Fighter met Kakyuu's gaze and gave a slight smile. "It's her". "Seiya? Can you hear my voice? We need your help! Tomorrow, the fate of this planet, perhaps the entire galaxy will be decided! Please aid us!" Fighter chuckled. 'Who would have thought that she could reach me this far?' She stood up and faced her companions. "Sailor Moon is in trouble." Healer snorted. "Why should we go help?" Kakyuu faced Healer in surprise. "Healer!" She exclaimed. Maker then joined the conversation. "I agree. Why should we go help her? She has plenty of guardians and besides, we are finally back on our home planet, and rebuilding it, like we have dreamed." Kakyuu turned to Seiya. "They can't be serious! After all, Sailor Moon saved our lives!" "You can count me out." Healer stated. "We didn't have anyone to protect our planet, and now that we have our princess, we can protect our planet against anything!" Healer turned to resume her duties. With a swift breeze of air, Healer turned to see Kakyuu stand and help Fighter. Maker then began to turn. With an unexpected tone, Kakyuu said this, "I am going to aid Sailor Moon!" The three Starlights looked at her with fear and concern. "But Princess.we can be happy here!" Healer exclaimed. Kakyuu shook her head. "I could never be happy, or at peace if I sat here and watched Sailor Moon struggle." Fighter, now standing, took a step towards Kakyuu. "I will protect our princess, and if she is in danger on Earth, then I will accompany her." "Usagi?" Luna questioned. Usagi had been in a trance state for nearly twenty minutes. Luna's concern caused her to take another step closer to Usagi in order to break the trance, but Usagi suddenly jerked to the side and faced Luna. Tears were streaming down Usagi's face. She looked at Luna and smiled. "I think that they will come." Luna strolled over to Usagi and curled up on her lap. "Usagi, be strong." "Usagi!" The familiar motherly voice called from downstairs. Usagi carefully removed Luna and headed towards the door. "What is it mother?" She asked. "Phonecall!" The voice replied. Usagi ran down the stairs, passing the clock which had just struck nine pm. "Hello?" She said into the receiver. The voice of her love replied on the other end. "Usako, I feel a great evil approaching you. Is everything ok?" Usagi was somewhat stunned at the observation. "Darling, you are halfway across the world! How could you possibly know?" She could hear a soft chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Usako, my purpose in life is to protect you and to love you. It was my destiny." A long silence passed and as Usagi watched the hands of the clock slowly tick away her last hours of peace. "Mamo-chan." She began. "Tomorrow..we have a battle." Mamoru gasped in shock. "What did you say? How? When? Why now?!" He asked in distress. "Mamo-chan, I need you here to protect us." She slowly requested. Mamoru took his time to respond. "Usako..I will be on the first plane back to Japan tomorrow." Usagi's eyes moistened as she thanked him and hung up the phone. 'No matter what,' she thought as her eyes turned from suffering to determination. 'No matter what, we will win this battle and we WILL work as a team, no matter how much Haruka dislikes it.' "Haruka, should you really have thrown those two out of the house like that?" Michiru asked. Haruka sighed. She knew the stakes. She knew that working with an outsider seemed to be the best choice, but her pride stood in the way. "Michiru, as the soldiers who protect this solar system from outsiders, isn't it our duty to fight all evil without letting them in? We deal with our battles in our galaxy." Setsuna sighed. "I wish that I could be more help, but the Time Gate has completely closed and I'm afraid that if we cannot win this battle, the course of time and all the events that have transgressed may be changed forever." Haruka nodded. "We will fight this evil, and at least one of us must survive, and protect the princess." Usagi had not moved since she had contacted Seiya and spoke with Mamoru. Her face seemed almost frozen to the mesmerizing ticking of the clock. Luna knew how hard this battle would be. To have little advantage over the enemy, and the only outside allies would be a constant barrier between the communication between her and the outer soldiers. The clock stuck ten o'clock. Usagi's mother was somewhat startled to see her daughter motionless staring at the clock. "Usagi dear, why don't you go to bed? You have school in the morning." As if she had been stuck with a hot iron, Usagi jerked and wobbled. She fell to her knees and could not control her sobs. Usagi's mother rushed to her side. "What is it dear?! What's the matter!?" Usagi looked up to see worry and concern crossing her mother's face. "Mother." She began. "I have something that I need to tell you." 


End file.
